


【星昴】以父之名-28

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [28]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: “而且我也很好奇，像这样的你们，可以一起走到什么地步呢？”
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【星昴】以父之名-28

**Author's Note:**

> *完结倒计时～

【28】

“什么条件？”所谓大人的世界，从来都是讲究交易的，更何况是桃生封真这个人，昴流断然不会指望他免费告诉自己。  
“条件啊……”封真又重新靠回墙上，变回他那副似笑非笑的样子，偏着头去看对方，“我很好奇，像现在这个样子的你，又能给出什么？”  
“麒饲先生之前提过……”他还没忘记游人给出的交换方案，如果只是星史郎之前的调查资料的话，他或许可以……  
“提起游人，”封真突然打断他，语速极快地说，“游人暂时不会出现在东京，”之后又有些头疼地摊了摊手，“真是太过分了，难得用得这么顺手的一个人。”  
“诶？”他有些惊讶，虽然刚刚没见到那个公务员确实有点奇怪，但他以为那人只是在忙别的事情而已，总觉得那是个会跟封真很合得来的人，再也不会出现在东京什么的……“为什么？”  
“你问……为什么？”封真颇感惊讶地重复了一遍，而后又咯咯笑起来，“动了不该动的东西啊……被威胁了呢。”

“父亲——”  
他还没来得对麒饲游人的事作出进一步回应就被一声呼唤打断。  
封真身边站了个孩子。  
是什么时候站过来的，完全没有察觉到，简直如鬼魅般悄无声息。

是谁？

“父亲。”银发少年对昴流视若无睹，只对着封真躬身并又再一次重复了这个称呼。  
父亲？昴流在心里斟酌一下这个词汇的含义，封真与自己年纪相仿，就算私生活再不检点也不可能有这么大的儿子。  
“嗯。”封真只是应了一声，“东西呢？”  
少年应声，双手把手上提着的一个纸袋子交给封真。

“这个人是？”昴流出声问道。  
“人？”封真又发出那种奇妙的笑，他深深看了少年一眼，说道，“他不能算是人呢……”  
就算是被这样说，少年依然仿若未闻，站得笔直纹丝不动。  
“霞月。”封真突然叫出一个名字。  
“父亲。”少年像是被按了开关一样，再次躬身，虽然做出如此恭敬的动作，他的脸上依然一丝表情也没有，简直就像是提前预设了某种程序的机器人。

霞月？昴流在心里重复了一遍这个名字，总觉得在哪里听到过，一时又想不起来。

封真从霞月带来的那个纸袋里掏出一个黑色的档案袋，看都没看就递了过来，“你要的东西。”  
昴流并没有第一时间接过，谨慎的问道：“这样就给我真的可以吗？”  
“报酬可以日后支付，”封真笑起来——是一种跟星史郎先生完全不一样的笑，“而且，我其实还要感谢你呢，”对上他疑惑的表情，封真耐心地解释道，“感谢你一直照顾神威哦。”说完就半强迫地把那叠资料塞进青年手里。 

青年受惊般后退了一步，身体剧烈晃动，像是接过的不是一叠纸张而是什么定时炸弹。  
“想好了吗？”封真一脸看戏的表情看着他，“或许结果并不是你希望的。”

自以为牢固的关系，其实已经摇摇欲坠。

不好的预感越来越深地笼罩过来。  
不要看。不要听。  
他脑子里有个声音这样说。

青年深吸了一口气，他兜兜转转一直追寻的真相就在这里，他需要知道北都的真正死因，他不能让她的姐姐死得不明不白。  
他无法在这里停下。

他撕开了标注着“机密”的档案袋封条。

——

大概只过了几分钟，也或许过了几个小时，他仿佛已经失去了对于时间的感知。

“你知道，真相有时候并不美好。” 桃生封真——来自地狱的复仇者——首先打破了沉默。  
青年的表情没有什么起伏，甚至没有表露出任何得知真相后的情绪起伏，但他的心在慢慢变凉，真相侵蚀了他内在的某些东西。  
那是一份签署文件，缺失了一些内页导致内容并不连贯，但是足够他窥视到一部分隐藏在暗处的真实。

“天使计划”——X孤儿院，打着社会福利的名号，背地里一直在做着器官买卖的勾当，那些被选中的孩子被叫做“天使”，第一个“天使”正是桃生封真的妹妹——桃生小鸟。  
但是，有哪里不对……

“小鸟没有死哦。”似乎知道他在想什么，封真说道，“你男人，樱冢星史郎，他表面是X孤儿院的资助者，实际上就是在调查这桩活体器官倒卖案。”  
他从以前就很奇怪星史郎看起来就不像是热衷于慈善事业的那种人，竟然会资助孤儿院，这确实很奇怪。  
他已经翻到最后一页，右下角的位置，原本应该是最后一份文件签署人的位置上并没有签名，只淡淡印了一个逆五芒星的红印。  
那对被他好好收藏着的乳夹在口袋里硌得手生疼。

“我其实一直很感激他哦，对于他救了小鸟这件事。”封真交叉双手，嘴里说着感谢的话，声音却并没有温度，“但是他却没有救你姐姐呢……”

青年安静地听着，那些印在白纸黑字上的文字在他眼里心里翻了几番，对于这件事他其实多少已经猜到了，所以纵使真相非常恶心，他也早已做好了心理准备。

但是，还是缺失了最重要的部分……关于北都的那一部分。  
那个男人有这样的能力，却没有救北都，是不作为，还是不能为？

“你姐姐的资料也记录在案，从纸面上来看她是死于枪杀没错，”封真仿佛在回忆一般慢慢说着，“但是啊……在那之前……”  
“那之前……”青年几乎屏住呼吸，心脏仿佛要跳出胸腔。  
“本来就快死了啊，”恶魔张开了双翼，“被取走了维持生命的器官，就是心脏啊，不过说取走倒也不太准确……”  
那份资料里并没有记载接受北都心脏移植的受体，他又翻了一遍，再次确认了这个事实。  
“是……谁？”一开口，他才发现自己的颤抖，故作的冷静已经快要把持不住，五脏六腑都搅在一起。

“你为什么不亲自去问他呢？”封真贴近他，在他耳边轻轻说，“樱冢星史郎，那个男人什么都知道哦。”  
青年几乎不能动弹，冷气从心口蔓延到脚底，他那双漂亮的绿眼睛也蒙上了一层阴影。

“而且我也很好奇，像这样的你们，可以一起走到什么地步呢？”

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，请一起来跟我讨论剧情好嘛=3=


End file.
